Blue Lips
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: Blue Lips, blue veins. Blue, the colour of our planet from far far away. Francis walks the path of Faith and along the way, he encounters some hardships. What is blue? France. Implied France/JOA (Jeanne d'Arc/ Joan of Arc) Death, War, Religion. Based on a song "Blue Lips" by Regina Specktor. I do NOT own the song.


**Author's Note**

**This story is based off of the song "Blue Lips" by Regina Specktor. I've been obsessed with it lately and now I just wanted to write a fic on it :$ I hope you enjoy :) Thank you.**

* * *

Francis had always been one to believe in God. But there was a point where he fell in love with Religion. He stumbled upon it and just adored it. His entire heart became devoted.

Francis admired every living thing on the planet, because he believed God had created it, which was so.

Upon observing the beautiful starry sky one lovely evening, he looked up and smiled. "God, this is all there is."

Yet, as Francis walked about the trail in the woods, he knew that, being the child he was, the world would not stay like this.

Trees no longer inhabited the trail but instead, before his eyes a battlefield arose. Coming from the simple air, he was forced to fight a boy he wished he would instead befriend. But as the images of war attacked his mind, they only became reality. His God and his people were now at war. They were all living and breathing.

_Blue lips, blue veins_

Francis wished to continue his walk of Faith. But as he took a step into the battlefield, he was overcome by exhaustion.

"I'll rest a little while." He mumbled to himself.

But when he went to walk the trail once more, he was no longer a child. His mind was perverted by images of a long war and he grew where he wished he hadn't. All he knew was how to handle a weapon.

While in the battlefield, Francis met a divine creature. You could not call her a human because she was not corrupted and he was not sure what she was. But all he was sure of was that her sapphire orbs would always comfort him, and he knew he had fallen for her.

Continuing to walk, with his hand intertwined with the lovely lady's, people scurried past him rather fast; men, women, children, and they all gathered at what seemed to be like a town square. Suddenly, the divine woman was no longer by his side. He could see the faces of the people filled with hatred and contempt. Why were there no smiles within them? And he noticed; they were English, and what they were gathering to see was a witch at the steak.

Francis felt that she was no witch, but she was his saviour. His lovely creature, his angel. And as he hurried to save her from the ashes that devoured every inch of her divine flesh, she was only further and further away. The only thing that he ever approached was the screams of agony from the girl. Francis felt his heart sink to the bottom of his chest.

_Blue lips, blue veins_  
_Blue, the colour of our planet_  
_From far, far away_  
_Blue lips, blue veins_  
_Blue, the colour of our planet_  
_From far, far away_

Now, this time that Francis stumbled upon Faith, he felt betrayed. Why would God be so cruel as to take his only treasure from him? But it was his fault to begin with, he had the knowledge that if he fell in love with a human, he would only be hurt.

Looking up at the blue morning sky, he cried: "God, this is all there is!"

Francis noticed he was neither in the battlefield nor in the town square. Yet this time he was in front of a palace, where everyone around him was revolting.

He felt his voice yell out to the people that the Royals were good humans, but no one seemed to notice him. It was as if he were invisible. All his people just followed the lead.

The pikes, steaks and torches disappeared, and now Francis saw soldiers. Soldiers who only created destruction. But as they walked about the railroad tracks they pretended to have a great time, smiles wide on their faces just for the camera lens. They pretended that they were winning this wretched war that, hopefully, soon would end. But even if they made it past the enemy lines, they would soon get trapped in the assembly lines. And Francis could see, that this was not going to be easy.

_Blue lips, blue veins_  
_Blue, the colour of our planet_  
_From far, far away_

Francis watched as his soldiers, one by one, fell and their lips were blue. Blue because of death, blue because of peace. They were calm and cold. What else was blue? If Francis paid attention to his forearms, he would notice the blue and green veins that crawled upon them. Everyone knew that Blue fire was hotter then Red fire, and lightning was blue and white, they ignited fire. Blue was life, blue was death, blue was cold, blue was warmth. But was was blue?

_Blue lips, blue veins_  
_Blue, the colour of our planet_  
_From far, far away_

Blue was the sky, Blue was calm, blue was the ocean, blue was beautiful. Blue was like a divine being, and blue was his love's eyes. Blue was his eyes. Blue was his flag, blue was freedom, blue was love, blue was passion. Blue was passion? But how?

_Blue, the most human colour_

_Blue, the most human colour_

_Blue, the most human colour_

Blue was passion for many beautiful things were blue. Blue were lilies, blue were violets, blue was nature. Nature is God's passion. Nature is blue. Blue is God's Passion.

_Blue lips, blue veins_  
_Blue, the colour of our planet_  
_From far, far away _

Blue is Francis' agony, love, prosperity, care, pain, exhaustion, peace, adoration. Blue is beautiful.


End file.
